How To Be A Mother To Vampires 101
by Internationalsassgirl
Summary: Rose is a mother to 3 vampires. It was not an easy job for her, but she did it with all her heart. Series of experiences being a mother with 3 sarcastic, handful, teenage vampires! Humor! Love! Action! Family! Romitri Love Story!
1. Stop Doing That!

Hi, I'm Rose Hathaway. No, I don't want to talk about my past or how my vampire children were created. It's not exactly a beautiful story, but I'm going to tell you the difficulties of raising vampire children.

I have 2 sons and 1 daughter. I'm going to start with eldest.

Radomir Anatolius Hathaway

Konstantin Maksimilian Hathaway

Vasilka Nikolina Hathaway

They are all a handful, especially now because they're in their teen years. I learned that they will stop growing at the age of 18 and that was when I got pregnant. They drink blood for food. Yes, they can also eat human food, but later on they always vomit at the end. So...no human food for them. Only blood. They have all of the vampire abilities, but the different thing about them is they look alive. They are not pale and they don't have stirgoi red eyes. And they can walk in the sun, but not for very long.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed panicking from my eldest son's sudden appearance.

Rad chuckled and and hugged. Yeah, they find a lot of humor from sneaking up on their poor Dhampir mom like me.

"Don't do that! How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that!" I scolded him. He smiled and shrugged. He was taller than I was. Tall like his father.

"I just couldn't help it." He said then my other son came walking into the kitchen in human speed. Thank goodness!

Rad and Kon shared a tricky smile together. "Boys, what are you up to?" I asked as I walked out of the kitchen into the living room. Not very long after that, I heard my daughter screaming at the top of her lungs. Then Rad and Kon broke into fits of laughter. I glared at them.

The laughter died down when Kon was thrown across the living room landing right on the couch missing all of my vases. Thank goodness! There stood a very angry looking Vasilka. She was glaring at Kon like she hated him with all her guts.

Kon laughed and said, "Oh come on, little sister! You're a vampire!"

"You know that I'm afraid of spiders and yet you just had to put one in my closet!" She screamed at him. I sighed tiredly. They always fight, all the time! I am so tired.

Kon stood up and said, "It was only a trick. Plus, it's actually Rad's idea to put a spider in your closet." Kon was known for blaming his siblings all the time, so he could get away.

Vasilka glared at both of her brothers and said, "I hate both of you!" With that she sped off into her bedroom in seconds. I faced palm myself and sat down on the couch.

Rad came to me and asked, "Mom, are you feeling alright?"

"No, I don't feel alright." I said massaging my forehead. I love my kids, but sometimes they just give me a hard time.

I looked up at Kon and Rad who were in a serious mood because of me. "Go get ready for bed. You have school tomorrow." They nodded and used their vampire speed to go back to their rooms.

My kids went to school like any normal kids their age. I taught them to blend in like Vasilka not carrying heavy things like they're weightless. She should ask for help, even though she could do it herself easily. I went to my bedroom and got ready for bed. I was tired and very sleepy. Sleep took over my body the moment my head touched the pillow.

I groaned and forced myself to open my eyes. I had to wake up early and get ready for work. I took a quick shower and got dressed in a pencil skirt and a simple white blouse. I went downstairs knowing that my vampire children are taking their showers getting ready for school. Today, I also have a meeting with the witches. The witches helped me give birth to my children. I went into the kitchen and drank a glass of water.

I opened the small refrigerator under the cabinet and took out three bags of blood for my kids. Wouldn't want my kids to go on a hunting spree at school.

Then all of them appeared in the kitchen scaring me again. "Oh gosh! Will you stop doing that!" I scolded them with my hand on my heart trying to calm it down.

"Good morning, mom." They all said. I sighed and nodded.

"Good morning. Here's your breakfast." I said and slid the blood bags to them. They all eyed the blood like it was compelling them. Slowly, their brown eyes turned red. Vasilka quickly grabbed the blood bag and drank it the blood. They all did that. It was not a lovely sight so I turned around making some toast for myself. I opened the marmalade jar and smeared the jam all over the twp pieces of toasts. I turned around and my kids were all done.

I smiled and held up the piece of toast. "Would you like some?"

Rad scrunched up his nose and made a face of disgust.

"Oh you think this is disgusting? Now, you know what I think when I see you drinking blood." I said and took a big bite out of the delicious toast. They all shook their heads and went into the living room waiting for me to finish. When I was done, I grabbed my purse and my keys.

"I'm done!" I said loudly and they all stood right in front of me in seconds.

"If you don't stop doing that some day, your mother here is going to die of a heart attack!" I said and got into my car. They all got in quickly in human speed trying to stay out of the sunlight. I drove them to school and dropped them off.

"I love you all and don't forget to blend in!" I said and gave them each a hug.

Being a mother to vampires was not an easy job. But I'd still choose to do this because I love them.

 **Please be kind and review!**


	2. School Be Cool

**Radomir's pov**

I walked into the school with my brother and sister. The sweet smell of blood hit my nose making me lick my lips. Sure, we all get a bag of blood every morning, but we could always go for more. But mom wouldn't be very happy if we did it. The human girls smiled at me trying to get my attention. Telling the truth, it was quite annoying. I see some boys sending my sister a wink. Vasilka hated those kind of boys. She once said, "They're better being food than boyfriends." Her words, not mine.

Konstantin was always breaking girls hearts. He smirked at a brunette as we walked pass her. If we were human, Konstantin would have been the official player of the school. "Don't you know how to smile, brother?" Konstantin said under his breath, but loud enough for vampires to hear. I sighed and said, "We're suppose to blend in, Kon. Not get attention."

He smirked and patted my shoulder. "Man, you act so old." With that, he walked off to his class.

Vasilka turned to me and said, "I'll see you later. I am not looking forward to _human_ lunch time." I gave her a hug and she walked to her class. I listened to the girls who were whispering about some new girl I didn't know about, not that I really care. As I walked toward my class, I see one of the jocks saying something mean to a blonde girl. I didn't like seeing picking on weak girls.

She had medium long blonde hair. Her blue eyes has tears in them. She was clutching tight on her books trying her best not to cry.

"Since your mommy is a hooker and is probably very experienced, and you're her daughter- why don't you come over to my house and give me your best shot." He said smirking at her. The kids around laughed. I walked over to him and said, "Back off!" He stopped his tracks. He looked at me with horror plastered on his face. He nodded and ran off to class. The others did the same. I was not known for being friendly in school. I didn't want friends, having my siblings was more than enough.

I looked at the girl I haven't seen before. She looked up at me and said, "Thank you. I don't know what to say."

"Then don't." I said and walked ahead of her. I could hear her heart beating fast. Then, she ran after me. She looked at me and said, "I'm Olivia Day. I suppose you heard what that jock was saying to me. You're probably disgusted by me, aren't you?"

I sighed and said, "I am in no place to judge, for I am far from perfect." Olivia nodded.

"What's your name?" Olivia was trying very hard to have a conversation with me. Too bad for her, I was never the one for conversations, only with my family. I smile and laugh at things for my mom, so she could be happy. That was the only reason and also because she knows what I really am. So I feel comfortable.

"Radomir." I said and thanks to my long legs, I walked to my class leaving her behind.

 **Konstantin's pov**

I stared at the teacher really bored. He was babbling on and on like he had no idea how to shut his mouth. I sighed and noticed the girl beside me was staring at me. Ah, another entertainment. I winked at her and she blushed bright red. I knew the others were giving her death glares.

"Mr. Hathaway, please go to the principle's office right now. I've had enough of you." Mr. Jones said pointing at the door. This was not the first he has done this to me. I smirked at him and went out of the class. I opened the principle's office door. He was an old grumpy man who was tired of his job, and probably himself. I smiled and said, "Hello sir!"

He was still serious. "Sit down, Mr. Hathaway."

I shook my head walking to him. I stood right in front of him and looked deep into his eyes.

"You will not call my mother. You will cover up for me. No detention. No calls. Only good grades." I compelled him. This was like the fifth time I've done this. I love being a vampire. It was awesome!

 **Vasilka's pov**

"Will you stop following me?" I asked angrily. This guy has been following me to classes. He was trying to get me to go on a date with him. I would've compelled him to leave me alone, but that was against mom's rules. Even though, I knew Konstantin was doing it. I warned him not to, but Konstantin being Konstantin. Always going against the current.

He smiled at me and said, "Only one date! Only one I swear, then you can decide if you want to have a second date with me or you can shoo me away!" The offer was tempting, but not enough. I didn't want to go on a date. I smiled sweetly.

"Hmm...no." I said walked around him. I could hear him coming after me. Gosh, will he just give up and realize that I don't want to go on a date with him?

"Wait! Vasilka! I've been crushing on you for a very long time. Just give me a chance!" He said almost sounding sincere, _almost._

I glared at him and said, "You can go and say that line to some of your blonde bimbos at home." He looked shocked like I caught him off guard. Oh, he thinks I don't know what he has been doing? He's been screwing girls at home and the girls love talking about it. Me? Ha! I will never let someone dirty like him touch my skin. I maybe a vampire, a monster in disguise, but I am not a desperate girl.

I walked away and see my brother Konstantin smiling to himself. He did it again didn't he. I walked beside him.

"Hello, sister!"

"Hello to you too, brother. Isn't this the 10th time you've done this?"

"No, 5th time actually."

"Wow, you count?"

"Yes, little sister, I am not a dumbo."

"You sure act like one sometimes."

"I'm not the one who's afraid of spiders."

"I'm not the one who always gets in trouble and covers it by breaking mom's rules."

"She won't know."

"What if I tell her?"

"You wouldn't."

"But it's so _oh_ tempting."

"You want mom to be angry?"

"It's not me who has to put up with her wrath, so..."

"Just keep your mouth shut, Vasilka or I'm going to put 5 spiders in your underwear drawer."

" _Ooooohhhhh_ , are you afraid?" I mocked my brother.

He glared at me and said, "Watch out for spiders, Vasilka." I smiled sweetly.

 **Please be kind and review! Thank you.**


End file.
